The painful memories
by crystalmoonsanity
Summary: A new character joins and looses her memory. She is on her way to gain them back while she meets the zodiac but, what walls will block her way when she finally meets akito? Will she get her memories back? or make new ones? (AKITO IS A BOY)
1. The hospital and a loss

This is my first story and i hope you guys like it.

Tohru: "I'm sure everything will be fine! No need to worry!"

Moon:"B-but..."

Kyo: "Just get on with the story."

Moon: "Okay then... I don't own the characters of fruits basket~"

* * *

_**The past brings pain. **_  
_**But in the darkest times.**_  
_**Your inner shine.**_  
_**Will show you the way.**_

* * *

I thought I could hear it... it was faint but ... I could hear it... "Crystal...Crystal" It sounded as if it was longing something... something far out of its reach... and then i saw it... a bright light... It blinded my eyes and i noticed the people walking around a red-haired man stopped and stared in my direction ... emotionless... lost in despair... everything was torn away from me... I couldn't see anything or feel.. And then I woke up...

It was all A dream. I sat up and looked at the clock. 10 in the morning. Typical. Then I looked around I couldn't remember anything. It was like all my memories were sucked up into a never-ending void. I looked to the right only to see a bouquet of flowers and smiled. I opened my eyes completely and looked around. The room I was in was all white... only one small window next to the bed i was laying on and a door and I was wearing a hospital dress. I Got up off the bed and reached for the door when suddenly the door slammed open to show a dark red-haired man. He had an outfit that made him seem professional. He gave a small sweet smile to me and I couldn't help but smile back. He reached for my hand and I hesitated to hold on and he led me to another room with a Grey haired woman.

I was stunned at first but then she held out her arms. I flinched at her and stepped back knowing I shouldn't trust people whom I've just met. She then frowned and stared at me with a glint of sadness in her eyes. I backed up and looked down at my feet. This is confusing... How should I know if I should trust her. She could be a kidnapper for all I know. I started becoming more and more confused.

The man who had looked like a doctor saw me and pulled me over to a chair. I sat down and placed my fingers on my temples. "Crystal you can trust me I swear." I looked at her again. She seemed almost begging. I didn't know yet. I thought hopefully I could find proof she is my mother. Then, as if the man had read my mind he walked out of the room and came back with a folder. He placed it on my lap and I just stared. This... maybe this is proof? I turned it open and read.

* * *

Name: Crystal sakura  
Date of birth: Unknown  
Blood type: B  
Gender: Female  
Family: Mother- Opal sakura, Father- Astumi sakura

* * *

This is enough proof to show she is my mother but if this 'Astumi' is my father why is he not here? I thought and again the head pains appeared. I clenched my head and took deep breaths and looked at the man again. "I apologize for not introducing myself... my name is Tsuki." He smiled. " Well tsuki it is nice to meet you too!" He flinched at my words. Did I say something wrong?

My mother smiled at me and held her hand out. "I'm sorry if I made you nervous crystal." I nodded and she stood up standing in the middle of the room and searching through a duffel bag with all its contents spread out on the table. She pulled out a small package and left the room. "Crystal I am going to have to do a physical check up on you now." I nodded in held out his hand and I grabbed it. I felt I can trust him in the least bit. He had helped me clear a little fog. He pulled me over and started.

By the time a half an hour had passed he had already taken my weight, height, blood pressure, and temperature. He pulled out a otoscope and put it near my ear rubbing it. I heard everything perfectly. He then started checking my skin for lesions, or any bruises or marks. He wrote everything down on a clipboard and then looked at me with a smile. "Your health is perfect you only need food and you'll be as good as new." I sighed with relief when suddenly he started to laugh.

My mother quietly creeped into the room and started tickling me. I giggled and she pulled me into a hug. She again walked into the center sitting on a swivel chair that stood next to the table with the bag and pulled out another package opening it. I opened mine and found several rice balls. They looked good! I picked one up and nibbled. The flavor was so sweet and I savored it and started eating.

I started feeling a pounding in my head and suddenly the light switched off. I heard crashing and a thump and tried standing but the pain i was feeling prevented me from doing anything. Instead I heard an ear piercing scream and that only made me feel worse.I heard a sort of scratching, I felt a silky substance pass by me and the lights switched back on. There in the middle of the room I saw my mother On the ground surrounded by a puddle of blood.

I knelt next to her ignoring the red substance seeping into my clothes and stared at her face she seemed lifeless. She had multiple holes on her perfect skin. I could tell she had been stabbed by... a knife and looked up at the Cracked window. On the wall was written in blood 'I warned you'. I saw her weakly reach towards my face and I placed my hand on hers tears burning through my eyes. "Crystal...I'm sorry... I didn't have enough times..." Her hand limply left my face and hit the ground with a thump. "M-mother?..." Her head turned and her eyes were closed.

She... she's gone... but why didn't she have enough time? Was someone chasing her? I turned to see tsuki wide-eyed staring at me. Tsuki shook his head and left once again coming back but with an extra large t-shirt and some shorts. After I finished changing he only stared at me. "You we're in an accident which seems to have caused you to forget everything from years ago until now and have been in a coma for a short time of 2 weeks ...That woman was your mother , Opal sakura as she said." I nodded.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me through some halls and towards a big glass door.' Where am i going to live'... As if he read my mind he stated "You will now live with your brother Hikaru. " We drove a bit slower than other cars around us and i enjoyed the scenery. Then i saw a bright light like the one in my dream. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen when suddenly. *BEEEP* Then everything went black. When I awoke I felt unusually warm. I lifted my head a bit to see the tsuki's face he smiled a pure happy smile and It felt so warm... Then I realized we are surrounded by flames . "t-... tsuki..." He looked into my eyes and I saw a glint of sadness and a tear trailed down his face. I tried to reach but felt a searing pain in my arm. one that i've never felt before. I squinted from the pain and my mind went blank. I let out a yelp of pain followed by whimpers.

"Don't move you are heavily injured" He stared at me. After a bit he called for came "Look...over there." I pointed to a small opening in the flames it was slowly closing and flames getting closer to us. I whimpered in fear and pain . i didn't know what to do. Why did I have that dream. It was like a vision. The next thing... The red-haired man from the dream ... it was Tsuki! He picked me up and we tried running though the small flame opening but by the time we went through halfway the flame managed to reach and burnt my bare feet "aaaugh!" I felt myself fall to the floor with a painful thump and I saw tsuki being taken away.

"TSUKI! Don't leave me!" ... silence. I tried to run after him but for some reason I couldn't move... "Tsuki... i'm sorry... it's all my fault..."tears rolled down my face... I had bruises ,scratches and every part of my body hurt... mostly my heart... I can't do this anymore... My vision began blurring and I saw a tall dark figure. I saw his face but right after everything went black.

* * *

This is a crossover of fruits basket and my original character the slight appearances are here:

Crystal : She has straight white hair up to her thighs which curls upwards at the tips, pale white skin, and brownish reddish eyes. She is 5'4 tall and very skinny. She is 16 years of age. She is an orphan but she has a twin brother called Haruki. (Alive, Currently traveling)

Tsuki: He has Dark red short hair up to his neck, He has white slightly tanned skin, And light brown eyes. He is 5'7 tall (sorry) and he works as a doctor he is also crystals' childhood friend, he knows hatori for 2 years. (Alive, Unknown location)

Opal: Opal has straight grey hair up to her shoulders, She has slightly pink skin, with brown eyes. She is 4'2 but skinny, she is 34, Her husband was taken when crystal was 12. Haruki was taken away from her and she has searched for Crystal because Haruki took her with him. (Deceased, Passed away )

**_Also, a thanks to mountaingirl. I tried to make it better and edited some to try and put more details. I hope this time it's better for my first time. I will be entering the next chapter in a few hours. thanks for everything_**


	2. The sohma residence

Moon: Well this is chappie 2 of the painful memories.

Tohru: Is this the one wher-

Moon: Yup, there's no use in spoiling it w

Yuki: Shall we start the story?

Moon: Yes, and I don't own fruits basket only my oc's and the plot :D

_**If my light turns dark**_  
_**Will you be there?**_  
_**Will you hold me and restore the peace?**_  
_**Because you are my light.**_

* * *

When I woke up I looked around. This wasn't outside or the hospital... what happened? I realized it was a living room..or sort of... I tried sitting up but instead felt the same searing pain and flinched. Could someone have kidnapped me? Then I remembered tsuki.

"TSUKI!" I started to panic tears streaming down my face and I stood up ignoring the pain the would've make someone normal curl up and cry. *Flinch* I went over to the (sliding) door and slided it open. There before I could question he lifted me up and placed me back on the bed only to have me try crawling back out... "Shigure.. whats with all th-..Well finally she woke!.." An orange haired man walked in and stared at me smiling. "Who are you people and what do you want!" The tall mans feature were clear now.

He had black hair and eyes the seemed like they had a small sparkle in them. He wore something that looked like a kimono... Then I looked at the other man. He looked close to my age but had orangish hair with red eyes he wore a black shirt and some cargo pants... "My name is shigure~ and what was a young woman like you doing on the stre-" The orange haired man interrupted him "The names kyo sohma... sorry for him but now we're in the sohma household..." I smiled slightly despite my pain. Shigure stared at me and smirked. I looked down and realized I was still in only a t-shirt and short shorts. I turned red realizing another thing... I was all wet... It must have been raining because I heard raindrops outside.. it sounded heavy. When i came back to reality " KYAA-" Shigure immediately placed his hand on my mouth. The shirt was see through now and I took the nearby blanket and covered myself.

A short brunette quickly ran in by the time I covered myself and looked at me with a worried face. "uhm I'm sorry! My name is Tohru Honda eto..." She started to figit " What would be yours?" Right at that moment a grey haired boy walked in. " What is all the ruckus" He quickly stopped and stared at me. He looked so graceful... They all gathered around me and started asking questions . "I apologize.. my name is Crystal sakura." Tohru smiled with delight and ran over to grab my hand. "That is a beautiful name~"

I smiled purely... She's adorable I thought... "I apologize for earlier but why were you unconscious on the streets?" Shigure looked at me seriously... I tried remembering and got the flashback. They took tsuki... He tried saving me i didn't even get the chance to say thank you...The tears welled up in my eyes and tohru pulled me into a hug. "Oh please don't cry we understand if you don't want to talk about it... " I decided these people could be trusted and felt slightly relieved that I could trust someone... I guess I was a trusting person?

I stared at tohru and she gave me a reassuring smile. I tried smiling. "I...i'm sorry...T-they took someone away f-from me..." I said. She and shigure nodded. "... I only remember my name, and other things about me...They said i was in an accident and my mother passed away then tsuki drove me away and told me I was in an accident and forgot everything from 4 years ago but they didn't say anything else." Tohru put her hands together. "You could stay with us!" I giggled and tohru looked at kyo and the grey haired boy. They hesitated but after a while nodded and so did shigure.

"Oh... Yuki you should introduce yourself to our new beautiful guest." Kyo glared at shigure. The grey haired boy came over and sat in front of me. "My name is yuki sohma. It is a pleasure to meet you." I smiled and flinched again I realised the pain came back. I looked and saw a huge wound on my left leg and arm. "I have something to tell you guys..." They all stared at me with worried faces. "The reason I was on the street was because i was in a car accident... I have a condition that makes me faint... I don't even know when it'll happen..."

Tohru walked out of the room with kyo and yuki. I heard them talking about something and I laid down. I felt really tired and i felt pain all over my body... I could hear my heartbeat... but the pain was unbearable... They came back in the room and knelt next to me everything went black.

(Tohru's pov)

Crystal was laying down and shigure was reading his newspaper. I could tell she had fallen asleep and we knelt next to her when suddenly she began sweating and her breathing was beginning to get heavier. I put the back of my hand on her forehead and quickly took it back. "She's burning!" Shigure lifted his gaze and quickly dropped his newspaper and dialed on the phone. I went to wet a rag and fixed it putting it on her forehead.

(Crystals pov)

I woke up to feel a scorching heat on my forehead. "Tohru.." I felt a cold hand on mine and realised it was small. "Crystal don't force yourself.." I nodded weakly when I heard the door slam open. "She's over there!" I barely opened my eyes to see another black-haired man. He had dark green eyes and a blank look. He told everyone to leave the room and knelt next to me. After that again everything went black.

* * *

Moon: So much fainting o - o

Tohru: It's okay i'll take care of you! I won't le-

Shigure: You looked sexy in that t-shirt. Why'd you cover yourself?

Moon: Well... -ignores shigure- Please review. Though don't give ideas just yet~ I've already got the first through 4th chapter thought out I'll try making them longer.. any corrections i made please tell me. :o

Also I'm working on another one which will most likely be out on 8/8- 8/10


	3. It's a dark world

(Crystal's point of view)

I woke again but realised I wasn't in my room. I then sat up and noticed that I didn't have any pain. I looked at my leg and the wound was wrapped. and my arm had only a few nicks and scratches. I saw two crutches on the floor next to the bed I was laying on and looked around in the barely lit room. The room was a tint of rose red and the bed was white and silky smooth. There was a few multi colored bookshelves and and also next to the bed was a short nightstand. On the nightstand was a note. It read:

Dear crystal,

Me and kyo-kun have gone to the groceries. I left a towel on the red bookshelf. The bathroom is the third room on the left. I've also left a sandwhich in the living room. Shigure and yuki wanted to stay with you in case anything happens. You and their food is in the fridge. You just need to heat it up.

Love, tohru

I smiled at her curly writing. She was definitly cute. I wondered who the green eyed man was. My head started hurting a bit and I stopped thinking. I slowly lifted myself up to a sitting position and reached for the crutches. "hmm..." I started walking with them trying to get used to the feeling and opened the door.I walked towards the bathroom and reached to open but by the time I realised what had just happened a light poof was heard and smoke was the only thing I saw. After the smoke cleared I looked down to see a towel and in between all the folds was a small grey rat.

(Normal point of view)

She only stared wide-eyed at the rat. "W-what..." She almost passed out but jumped in shock when a pair of strong arms grabbed her shoulders. The rat only nodded. She turned around trying to head back to her room only to see the green eyed man again and back away falling down on her bum. Why was there a rat? The question kept flying through her mind as she began backing up before a slight thump was heard and she was against the wall.

"Sorry for startling you." She almost passed out realising the rat was speaking to HER. But for some reason she felt like not panicing... "I-it's fine...but why... are you talking?" right after she finished her words were followed by another poof revealing a naked yuki and she quickly turned away. He grabbed the towel quickly covering himself. He nodded to the other man and left walking to the hall. He handed her the crutches and she quickly scurried into the bathroom.

After she finished she looked at the mirror. She had white flowing hair that was thigh length. with a small red highlight among her bangs. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a light shade of red. She was medium sized and skinny. she looked down and realised she had a big bust. She now knew why shigure smirked before. She wrapped a towel around herself and headed back to the room shaking her head at his childish behavior. she heard the door close and open and stood stiff before hearing footsteps.

(Yuki's point of view)

I opened the door after i finished changing and walked over to the Crystal's room. I needed to apologize. I saw a shadow in the hall but it wasn't facing me. I took a quiet step ad saw that it was crystal and she had stiffened up. She only wore a towel which exposed her gentle curves and snow white hair. I smiled when she turned becuase her towel showed a fair part of cleavage.

"Y-yuki..." She backed away and I grabbed her wrist softly. "I'm sorry crystal.. I didn't mean for that to hap-" She smiled shyly and giggled. "Yuki, you don't have to apologize. It's fine and it doesn't matter anymore." I sighed in relief and let go of her wrists. "Sorry." I mumbled and she nodded before walking back to her room. I then wondered why was she hurt... I remember while she was sleeping I stopped at the door where she was asleep.

It was like she was dreaming? He stopped in front of the new girl's room as he heard tohru and kyo exit the house. He laid his head against the door and heard. "Don't take tsuki away... no... Mother isn't dead... She's just sleeping..." He took a peek and saw her twist and turn in the bed before heading back to his room.

(normal point of view,)

She had never seen someone apologize to her. It was a new feeling and she felt awkward. Meanwhile yuki walked downstairs only to find the note. For some reason he had a angry feeling of kyo and tohru being together but her shook it off. He thought to himself. "For some reason i want to get to know her better..." He crept into the living room.

(Crystals point of view)

I never thought people who don't even know me could be so kind. Tohru and yuki... I looked on the small beside table and opened it. Luckily I found a pair of undergarments my size. I wondered about that before I found some shorts and a White Blouse. It was over sized but it was comfortable. I quickly slipped the clothes on and headed down the stairs. I looked and saw a small sandwhich with a note next to read:

"Here's something to eat. I hope you like it. By the way yuki and shigure's breakfast is on the counter in the kitchen." - tohru.

I smiled and giggled. She was very generous. I then remembered that it was only me, yuki and shigure. Two boys and one girl. Oh boy. I smacked my forehead to prevent myself from having and perverse thoughts. It all seemed like a dream. I walked to the door and opened it a slit before turning around and finding shigure there. I walked to the counter and spotted two plates. She must really care about these two.

I looked for 3 cups. Ok... so thats... me, shigure and yuki. I finished and quietly placed the two sandwhiches . returned to the living room placing them upon the table and stood with my crutches and stopped at the door to the kitchen.

(Shigure's point of view)

I sat down at the living room table and saw Crystal in a white blouse. She looked like she was in the same grade as tohru. I smiled to myself and thought 'Highschool girls~' when yuki suddenly sat on the left side of the table and she turned. She looked suprised and a small blush went on her face. She quietly sat across from yuki. I was between them saying I was at the end of the table.

(Normal point of view)

It was a really uncomfortable silence. Crystal only quietly picked up her sandwhich and nibbled on it while I read My daily newspaper. Yuki only stared at the wall And it seemed as if he was thinking. I then said. "I'm apologize if i'm being rude, but I would like to ask about why you were on the street again." I looked at crystal with the best puppy face I could make and i could tell she was thinking but after a bit she gave me the answer.

(Crystals point of view)

I took a deep breath to keep calm. "The only thing i remember is me and tsuki were driving away from the hospital and went into a car accident. We tried escaping and got out of the fire. That's why i have burns on my feet. though once we got out some big men came and took tsuki away from me and i think i passed out then." I looked down on my lap as tears began burning through my eyes.

(Normal pov)

Shigure and yuki both saw tears falling down from her face even though her bangs were slightly hiding her face. Yuki placed a hand on her shoulder and shigure scooched over to her and let her cry on his shoulder. He had never really seen a girl cry like this but for some reason he felt like comforting her. She didn't make any noise. Yuki then managed to say "It's okay i'm sure you'll fi-" Just then he was interupted by the phone ringing and he looked at shigure with a suprised face. Shigure then stood up and walked over to the the phone and picked it up.

(Shigure's point of view)

"Hello? Shigure-san?" I noticed it was tohru and smiled while relaxing. "Yes tohru what is it? Did anything happen?" I tensed up again. She would only call if something were to happen. "No shigure-san I only want to tell you something. Me and kyo are staying at a hotel for now. We'll be back in a few days." I wondered why and some perverse thoughts popped up in my head. "Okay. Stay safe then." I walked back to see both yuki with a worried face. Crystal was already pale but her skin seemed whiter than usual.

"It's nothing her and kyo are staying at a hotel for a few days. Something has seemed to come up." Some color returned to her face and she closed her eyes before falling. She'd passed out again.

(Yuki's point of view)

She had just fallen onto my lap and I panicked. Why had she passed out? Did we do something wrong I then realised her head was burning. "Her forehead is burning up Somethings wrong... but If we call hatori do you think he'll tell akito?" He shivered at the mention of akitos name. "We'll have to take the chance." Shigure ran back to the phone and I heard him dial hatori's time passed. Why is Crystal passed out? Was it stress? Is she worried about to- *Slide*

(Normal pov)

The door slided open and hatori walked in and knelt next to crystal and questioned shigure and he felt content with their reply he placed his hand on her neck before pulling it back quickly. He quickly took her temperature. He looked at the numbers with wide eyes. Her temperature was 113F. Yuki grabbed the thermometer and placed it on the table. Crystal's fever was slowly rising and she looked in pain. She awoke feeling her forehead an unbearable pain. She started crying and turning in the bed.

Shigure and yuki stared. "We need to get her to a hospital." Hatori stated and shigure quickly picked her up and carried her. They walked towards hatori's dark green car and drove towards the hospital. Hatori thought this was one of the highest fevers so far not including akito. Once they reached the hospital shigure walked towards the emergency room while hatori parked the car. They left crystal to the doctors, hatori caught up and went into the room.

yuki pulled out a cellphone that tohru had given him as a gift and called her. She picked up. "Tohru we have a problem crystal had a High fever of 123F and we had to take her to the hospital." On the other side of the line Kyo was staring at tohru as she talked on the phone as her face showed worry. She had closed it and looked at kyo. "What's wrong?! What happened?!" She only pulled on her coat. "Crystal is in the hospital." They quickly drove to the hospital mostly tohru pulling kyo along.

After hours of waiting the doctors shuffled out of crystal's room. They heard loud crashes and shreiking. Tohru and hatori quickly ran towards her room only to find crystal throwing everything she could find towards the few doctors who tried calming her. A doctor tried sticking a small needle into her arm but she freaked out and kicked him in multiple places. She then saw tohru and stared wide eyed. "C-crystal calm down..."

(Crystal's point of view)

"C-crystal calm down..."Tohru was shaking... I was scaring her... I was scaring tohru! No, no, no, no, NO! I want tsuki and my mother back I want everything back to normal! I picked up a lamp and tried throwing it before I felt strong warm hands around my wrists. I bit the hands and sleeked into the corner. Why is this happening to me... I started crying and I felt someone embrace me. "Crystal it's okay..." She smiled and I felt myself being pulled into the darkness.

"Crystal... crystal..." It was faint but i could still hear it. "Crystal wake up please..." I opened my eyes and saw that i had been asleep on a hospital bed.I saw tohru, kyo, yuki, shigure, and hatori. Why am I on a hospital bed. Tohru hugged me and started trying to comfort me. Yuki and shigure sighed in relief. "You were asleep for about 2 days." I looked at tohru whos eyes were now puffy red.

I smiled at them and tohru placed the back of her hand on my forehead. So caring... "She seems back to normal". I never knew people could be so kind and caring. I let out a small weak giggle.

(Tohru's point of view)

She was one of the nicest people i've ever known. She giggled but right when she did a tall professional looking man walked in. He had red hair.


	4. It's the pain i feel

AGES:

Crystal: 16

Tohru: 16 in a half

Yuki :17

Kyo:17

Shigure: 20

hatori:23

Tsuki:18

(Normal pov)

Crystal gasped as she realised it was tsuki. She ignored the pain she felt in her leg and ran towards him Throwing herself into his arms. "Tsuki!" The rest of them stared. He smiled and patted her head. Tohru then walked over and introduced herself to tsuki. He merely bowed and introduced himself only telling his age and name. Crystal didn't know that she and tsuki were childhood friends and that they were the same. They were alone. Both mothers dead. both fathers lost.

"I'm happy you are okay. I was really worried about you." Tsuki nodded and smiled. "Yes. I apologize for making you worried but it seems my boss overreacted and called his ... men to come get me." She nodded in understanding but then started crying and weakly bringing her fists to tsuki's chest. He hugged her and then pulled her back over to the bed. He then told her in a whisper that only she can hear. "Do you remember haki or teri?" She then sat silently against the bed's backboard.

(Yuki's pov)

For some reason I felt my heart get a weird feeling. I've just met crystal, and besides I like tohru. That's right tohru. Theres nothing wrong with me liking tohru... I've already gotten a soft spot for crystal, But what about tsuki and i don't know if i should trust these two... He seems like he knows her. Maybe they are boyfriend and girlfriend. No it's not possible. She hasn't shown any attraction to him.

She was really well mannered and kind. She was sort of like tohru. caring for other people more than herself. She was like a princess with her graceful figure and snow white glowing hair(He flinched when he thought of ayame). Her skin looked as soft as a feather the first time I held her wrists. She had a very quiet nature and I didn't know much about her but I want to know more for some reason...

(Tsuki's pov)

I didn't show it but on the inside i was really jumping for joy. I could see crystal again after all this time! but what was she doing with all these people? I admit it. I was jealous. I know her, she would just jump in happyness to see them... but then again she may have changed. She stared at me and smiled the cute smile of hers that would make the cruelest person feel a smite of happyness. She was perfect in had been my childhood friend since she were about 12 years of age. I still remember...but she has forgotten the years i spent with her...

(Normal pov)

All of the males in the room had noticed her soft expression, They were paying very close attention to her and tohru as If they could fall dead at any minute. But mostly tohru. The air in the room was filled with so much tension she could cut it with a knife when suddenly crystal spoke in a small voice. "When will I be able to go home?"

She looked at the males and noticed they all had a thoughtful expression until she snapped. "Will you guys stop it and pay attention!" Tohru sat next to crystal and placed her hand onto crystals. "It's fine don't get will be fine..." Crystal then calmed herself. Tohru seemed to have a great effect on crystal. Tsuki then spoke in a serious voice. "You will be moving to your brothers house in a certain time."

"My brother?..." -Silence- "Yes... Haruki is his name." She nodded in understanding and placed her head in her hands. She felt a new feeling. It was a sadness for leaving them she had already come to trust them slightly but she had a bad feeling. She doubted in her mind that if she stayed here she would have a good life. She felt like they were hiding something. She closed her eyes and thought about it before once again she was sucked into the darkness.

She lifted her eyelids slowly and shifted her weight and didn't feel any pain. She looked around. They're were animals over by the grass. She saw she was outside and guessed what the animals were. It was an cat, rat, dog, boar, rabbit, dragon, ox snake, tiger, sheep, monkey, horse and last the bird. What? she thought to herself. It's the zodiac what's with the cat? ... She then walked over to them and they stared at her.

The scene changed and she saw herself run around with a small black haired girl until she was ripped away from her. She yelled and ran towards her but two large hands reached and pulled her back. "Ter-!" The scene twisted and she saw another boy, This time with red hair. He was smiling and holding her hand. He led her into a small meadow. The grass blew calmly . They danced around a grey haired woman. The dream started to blink.

She saw her mother her eyes were only sockets and she had blood puddled around her. She had a knife in her hand. She turned her head and saw tsuki. Emotionless. She ran towards him but got pulled back by a black haired boy. He had a angry expression which scared her and suddenly she saw again tsuki and opal. they were giggling when suddenly she was the same man with the same angry expression. He smiled wickedly.

Then she saw tsuki and opal dead hanging from the ceiling along with many other people. She shook her head. "No...no... NO!" Then everything disappeared and she saw nothing.

And then she woke. She saw she was in a bedroom. She had only the t-shirt and it was stuck to her skin. She realised she was sweaty. She felt uncomfortable in this heat and walked to tohru's room. She knocked."Tohru are you there?" Silence. "Tohru?" The door silently slid saw tohru sound asleep and felt she should let tohru sleep. After all, tohru was a big help to her and made her feel better. She walked over to the stairs and slowly crept down starting to hear a voice.

"What?... yes... a new girl named crystal...but what if...I'll inform her now." She opened her eyes and started to worry. Then she heard footsteps and quietly returned to the room she was staying in. She sat on the bed and laid down pretending to sleep. She heard the door quietly open and felt the same warm arms rest on my shoulders. "Crystal... crystal wake up." My eyes snapped open. I saw a man that tohru called hatori and I stared at him.

His eyes were dark,"We need to talk about something. It's something important." I nodded and smiled even though i was nervous inside. Something bad happened and I could sense it. I sat in the lving room table and twiddled my thumbs. He then spoke in a hushed voice. "You're brother is in the hospital. Me and his father had been good friends since when you were little..." I nodded again.

I felt a heart breaking feeling and felt confused. Why...Am i feeling this way? It feels as if i've known them for a long time... maybe i knew his family before. Even though he was the only family I had to be strong. I thought I saw hatori look angry but shook it off. I smiled weakly and yawned and he chuckled. He spoke "You seem really tired but you should eat. You haven't eaten much." i Nodded and right then I heard the door crash open.

So guys I hope you like this chapter, any comments or ideas are appreciated. -Moon~


	5. Akito is not my god!

AGES:

Crystal: 15 (I'm mostly going to use normal points of view and crystal's.)

Tohru: 15 in a half

Yuki :16

Kyo:16

Shigure: 20

hatori:21

Tsuki:17

Chapter 5: Akito is _not_ my god

**RECAP: I thought I saw hatori smirk but shook it off. I smiled weakly and yawned and he chuckled. He spoke "You seem really tired but you should eat. You haven't eaten much." i Nodded and right then I heard the door crash open**.

(Crystals pov)

I saw a man with black hair and matching eyes that seemed menacing. He had a really disturbing aura. It seemed that hatori was slightly frowning. My mind was spiralling. I then realised. -she saw herself run around with a small black-haired girl- In her dream she saw a girl who had the same features as this man. I didn't understand that dream and the head pain was coming back.

(Normal pov)

Akito rushed into the room and slammed the door open. He stared with wide eyes. Was this the new girl? She only stared at him with a confused look. He then took long strides and stopped immediately in front of Crystal. His face cracked into a wicked grin which sent a shiver down crystal's back. His hand raised he grabbed her wrist and Several slapping sounds were heard.

"Who *Slap* DO YOU *Slap* THINK YOU *Punch* ARE! *Slap* I ALREADY HAVE THIS UGLY WHORE HERE BUT NOW YOU!?" Akito's hands were grabbed by shigure and kyo who had entered the room to see the beating. Crystal was left on the floor shaking and her delicate pale skin now held red streaks that mimicked akito's long crooked fingers. She looked up, her eyes glossed eyes staring. What happened next frightened her to the fullest. From his yukata he pulled out a small knife and that was when a ripping sound was heard. Crystal backed up but wasn't fast enough until she felt a tinge of pain before feeling numb. The knife was thrown in the corner and he just smiled wickedly at his work. Kyo and shigure had grabbed akito's hands preventing another beating.

Again her tears silently began to fall. When she looked back up she ignored all the pain and managed a smile at the man who had just beaten her . She mumbled something but then she noticed he was frowning again. She backed up and stood before falling with another thump. She then stretched her hand up, but her face seemed distant. Lifeless. She smiled. They all stared at her. "Hello?" but then she snapped to reality when, Akito ripped free from their hold and was about to begin again. "Akito what are you do-..." A girl about the same age of akito walked behind him and stared at the girl cowering in the corner of the room. Her eyes widened. "I remember you..." She walked over to crystal and she flinched. she noticed the streaks of red on crystals face and immediately turned her head to akito.

He smirked and crossed his arms turning and leaving shigure and kyo. Crystal stared at the girl who looked the same as the person who had just left the room. The girl knelt which caused her to flinch again. "It's nice to meet you." She reached her hand out and Crystal Shakingly put hers into the girls hand, afraid of what would happen. "I-i'm... sorry...?" She barely held herself up and she was shaking with her face, emotionless.

The girl held her hand out but crystal shook her head and used her hand to support herself. She grabbed her crutches and the tears silently cascaded down her face. Her eyes had darkened from a happy dazzling light and transformed into dark lifeless shade of red. She fell back at the table with a thump and placed her chin on her arms which she laid on the table. Teri rushed over and placed her hand on crystals back.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? im sorry about him..." Crystal looked and nodded but smiled. "It's okay... he didn't hurt anyone else. so everything...is fine.." She began coughing out blood and teri placed crystal into a laying down position. "I'm okay... you don't have to worry ab-" She was interrupted as she saw teri and tears rolled down her face. Crystal stared wide-eyed. "IT'S NOT OKAY." Teri yelled.

(Crystal's pov)

I closed my eyes and began to have a vision once i heard her. _(__A little boy with black hair had fought with me but after a while he'd left me on the ground beaten and bleeding. I saw a small girl with long black hair and she was crying. I had a guilty feeling and reached my hand to her and saw my hand had bloodied up. She began mumbling and shaking her head. I heard a voice that had been scratchy but sounded like a small girl. "I'm okay Atari... everything-" Atari... "IT'S NOT OKAY CRYSTAL! I hate seeing you hurt... you are my best friend and i don't want to lose you!")_

_The girl looked at the small boy who had looked the same as her "I HATE YOU AKITO!" His eyes widened into and angry impression._

THe flashback faded as light came back into view. I saw her crying. "A-... Atari? Is that you?" She smiled and nodded. "It's alright crystal... I'm here... no one can hurt you..." I nodded and felt a soft silky object on my forehead. I looked through the corner of my eyes and saw tohru with a saddened expression. "I'm tired ... It hurts... It hurts so much."

"I need... *Cough* to see someone... a doctor...anyone. atari.." Her hands tightened and dug into the fragile skin. Atari pointed towards hatori "You are a doctor correct?" He nodded. "Then help her!" She yelled at him with a voice that sounded like that akito man, but more feminine and high-pitched. He nodded again and gave me something tasteless so i couldn't tell what it was.

I began feeling drowsy but I stayed awake. She finished applying the ointment and I saw . I saw that I had minor bruises around my torso. My wrists had slight purple marks around and When I looked in the reflection of a small mirror I saw red lines marked on my cheeks. I passed my fingers on the mark and slowly looked down. Atari had already tended to me. But the only thing she was about to tend to which grabbed my attention.

A long red cut on my torso it was not deep but it was only on skin. Scary... I passed my hand over it before Hatori pulled my hand away and put a substance on it. It was stinging. "NO! IT HURTS! STOP IT!" I was about to slap but I felt hands on my arms and saw kyo was there. "STOP IT!" I Tried kicking.. "It...no.." I looked down and saw something that made me freak out then I felt a painful sensation in my leg. SCARY. I looked to see hatori stick a needle in my leg. "N...no... atari..tohru.. help me...it hurts..." I felt my arms and legs go limp, and then i felt myself get off the ground. I turned my head as much as i could.

I saw a flash of orange hair but then my vision faded.


End file.
